Monitoring and alert systems have become important and necessary tools for business owners, government agencies, law enforcement, and residents to provide adequate security and offer a sense of safety. People have adopted many solutions to provide added security to protect assets, property, and themselves. As such, providing a security system which provides remote monitoring would be of great benefit to those seeking additional and/or alternative security options.